My collection of oneshots
by blaze08
Summary: My collection of mostly x-over stories. They will mostly contain gray, training for a war, non-romantic, and hopefully realistic stories with Harry Potter and any number of characters. Please enjoy and leave feedback!
1. Chapter 1

I have decided that writing a story for me is a pain and I never have the time to update as frequently as I want to. So I came up with a new idea! I'm just going to post one-shots of my ideas. Meanwhile I will write a real story hopefully and post it sometime in the future, so with that in mind here we go!


	2. Harry Potter & the New Adventure: Kanto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Pokemon. I'm just somebody looking for something to do, and to have some fun.

**A/N:** Enjoy and let me know what you think! I'm not a very good writer but sometimes I just get ideas in my head that I want to put down. But please no flames, if you have some ideas on improvement or anything that's fine, just take it easy on me. This is for fun.

~asdf~ = thoughts

**Summary: **I'll tell you now that this is not going to be a very in depth story, it can be later but as of know I just wanted to write this down… After graduation from Hogwarts, what is there to do? Do you work at the Ministry? As an Aurora, Department of Mysteries, Minister? Or maybe you decide to continue your education and life experiences by traveling abroad. After all you just finished your magical education, you know everything there is to magic right? What about the rest of the worlds view of magic? There is a whole wide world out there just teaming with wildlife and adventures waiting! What is this you hear about some strange magical creatures in Japan and a different type of magic people are calling pokemon?

**Prologue:**

Harry potter sat in his room trying to think about what to do with his life. Having just graduated he had his whole life ahead of him. For his friends: Hermoine got recruited from the Department of Mysteries as a researcher, Ron has joined the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ginny is still in school, and Neville decided to become Professor Sprouts assistant to learn more about Herbology. Luna is another story, she is why Harry was actually thinking of seeing the rest of the world and the different types of magic they have. She had told Harry of this place she just found out about with her father called Kanto. Supposedly they had this completely different way of doing magic, that had to deal with the more elemental or primal side of magic.

During her travels after last summer, Luna and her father stumbled upon a secret magical society in Japan. They way she explained it, it was a society full of adventure. There were many different things to do there, but the main thing they did was a form of dueling that he had never heard of. They used a form of magic that was roughly translated as pocket monster, or pokemon for short. A whole society formed upon friendly dueling! No more having life or death battles with Death Eaters or Voldemort, just the pure exhilaration of testing ones' own skill against another. He had to go! Now if he only knew where to find it, looks like it was time to find Luna again.

~What was I thinking, listening to Luna Lovegood?~ Is the first thing that I think when the portkey activated. While spinning around for what seems like an extremely long trip, I contemplate what is going to happen. Traveling to an unknown society, by myself on nothing but "Loony" Luna Lovegoods' word of advice? ~Well I've always been one to do things spur of the moment.~ is the last thing that I think of before I slam onto the ground.

"Ash?" I hear. ~Who is Ash? Oh yea, my new alias Ash Ketchum!~ As I look up to see an older man with a smile on his face, "Ash Ketchum?" he asks. "Yes my name is Ash" I reply. If possible, the old man smile grew even bigger, "Great!" he says, "Welcome to Kanto! My name is Professor Oak, people call me the Pokemon Professor. This world is inhabited by magical creatures that we have been calling pokemon around here. For some people, pokemon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself… I study pokemon as a profession. Any questions?"

I could only stare in shock. How could someone that I had barely even met say so much at once and leave so much for me to ask? Well let's start with the basics, "Why do you people call magical creatures pokemon?" I ask. "Come with me and we will talk along the way" the Professor says. As he walks along he continues, "We call magical creatures pocket monsters, pokemon for short, for many reasons. To begin, we are very similar to your Magical Britain, as in we have removed our world away from 'normal people'. With our own magical world cut off from the rest of the world, we quickly noticed differences between our world to say, your Magical Britain. We have totally different kinds of magical creatures that you would or any other secret society. We have looked everywhere and have decided that the creatures you will find here cannot be found anywhere else. When we cut ourselves off from the rest of the world, we looked inward towards the land, the people and the creatures we had. Many people studied the magical creatures we had inclusively to us, and found out as much as they could about them. They become so involved with them that they forgot about their fellow humans and became one with the wild. While studying they turned their thoughts, magic and intellect inwards, comparing the differences between these magical creatures and humans. In the end something amazing happened. They slowly turned into the creatures that they had been studying so much!"

"Kind of like an Animagus?" I ask, thinking of my father and his friends. Having never had the time to follow my fathers' footsteps in that particular magical training, I grew very excited. "Animagus?" the Professor asked, "I have never heard of an Animagus, what is that?" The rest of their walked was filled with explanations of what and Animagus was and the caparison to this pokemon magic. As they neared a building the Professor turned around before entering the door, "This is my pokemon lab! Inside is my grandson Gary, he is also going to be starting his new adventure with you. Come inside so I can finish up with both of you at the same time."

As we walk in I am introduced to Gary and the Professor continued his explanation, "In the end, the early pioneers of this new branch of magic found out a way to transform into these magical creatures. Similar to your Animagus, but different from what you tell me in the fact that we can turn into many different creatures and they can be magical as well. We do this through what we call-". "Gramps! I already know of all this, can I just get my pokeball and start my journey already?" interrupted Gary."Relax Gary, just let me finish explaining and then you can both start your new adventure!" Professor Oak Sternly replied, "Anyways, we use a relatively new magical device called a pokeball. It helps us study and get used to the way a pokemon thinks, acts and grows. We can trade pokeballs to other trainers or keep them for ourselves. But in order to use a brand new one on a wild magical creature you must first weaken it. After all, we are copying essentially everything that is the pokemon and transferring it into the pokeball, and they do not like being so manhandled. We call these magical creatures pokemon because with these balls of copied knowledge, it is like we have a pocket full of monsters to unleash upon our enemies!"

After this great revelation, I quickly learned all there is to know about this "pokemon world". With the use of these pokeballs, the basic training to become one of these pokemon is simple. The hardest part was to get used to the feel and magic of each pokemon, and that took time and additional training in each form. The most important lesson that I learned was that the highest number of different pokemon that I could turn into for each battle was six. When I asked why only six the Professor commented that death of the trainer was the result of using more than six forms per battle. After a battle I could start over and use any other six forms I wanted, but was also advised against that. Supposedly getting used to each form takes time, and if I had tried to use a newly caught essence I would be unused to that form and would be easily defeated. So the second big advice I was given was to choose my six main forms wisely and train exclusively in those to become the best trainer I could.

Finally with the basic understanding of this world, Gary and I were able to choose our very first pokemon. Professor Oak had three pokemon that we could choose from, but we could only choose one right now. Of the three to choose they were: Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. When I looked at them I noticed that they seem to have a different element that they were strong in, thus began another quick lesson in elemental powers. Different elements had their own advantages and weaknesses to another element. For example, a water type element was strong against fire but weak against a grass type element. Charmander was a fire type, Bulbasaur was grass, and Squirtle was a water type. ~Building my team is going to be a lot harder than I thought before! If I choose all of one type then I could fight against someone who had the type that I would be weak against and be easily defeated. So it looks like I need to choose even more carefully than before!~

As I was the new comer and by far the more polite of the two, the Professor allowed me to choose whichever pokemon I wanted first. While Gary had to wait until I chose, "But Gramps! I wanted to choose first!" he complained. "Shush now Gary, let Ash choose his very first pokemon!" I walked up to the table and looked at the pokeballs, ~which one do I choose? Do I want to be a fire pokemon first? Water? Grass? How do you choose?~ Finally making a decision I grabbed the pokeball, "I choose you!"


	3. Ghosts of the Past

_**Ghosts of the Past: Sorceror's Stone**_

_by Blaze08_

Summary: A.U. Will run close to cannon, slight differences shouldnt be too bad. Harry was taken to the Dursleys briefly. Taken away again by Remus, Sirius, and two ghosts. Slightly trained while growing up, prophecy is known.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter. I'm just somebody looking for something to do, and to have some fun.

Albus Dumbledore was an old man. How old, you ask? Well let's just say that his wisdom is well sought after by the most influential people of the world. After all who lives 150 odd years and not learn a thing or two? Yes, that's right, 150 years. You see, Albus is what some people would call... a wizard. Yes, there are wizards in the world today. They even have their own form of government, though not many non-wizardly types know about that. The wizarding world is actually hidden from the rest of the world; away from the non... shall we say magical types of people.

The wizarding world was hidden away many years ago. This was due to all of the anti-devil activity. If something spectacular happened that wasn't normal, you were working with the devil and had to be killed. Countless of lives were lost in these time, some of them were magical, and some were just unlucky non-magical people. The remaining magical people banded together and decided to shun away from the people who did not posses this magic, go into hiding. To this day magical people still exists unknown to the rest of the world. Which brings us to the present time.

Albus looked down into the basket in his hands. Sighing softly he set it down on the darkened doorstep. It was late in the night, most people would be asleep, but not him, he had a job to do. "You'll be safe here, Harry. I promise." Whispered the old man to the sleeping bundle inside the basket. Finally setting it down and making sure the letter was still tucked in, he turned around and walked away from the house, empty handed. Lost in thought, Albus was startled by the sudden appearance of an older looking lady in front of him. The black hair pulled into a tight bun, and the beady eyes giving a probing look was all Albus needed to see to know whom it was.

"You really did it, didn't you?" asked the stern, smaller looking woman. Albus suddenly felt a little nervous in the presence of the unyielding woman, "Yes Minerva, I just left the house" was the cautious reply. The woman called Minerva swelled up in anger, "How could you Albus? James and Lilys son?" Minerva cried. Albus opted for a few moments of silence, trying to find the right words to calm her down. "We have been through this already, and I'll do so again if I must. Voldemort" ignoring the shudder from Minerva, Albus continued, "is gone for now. You and I both know that he was obsessed with the thought of immortality. The chances of him returning, no matter how much we don't want it to happen, are substantial." Here Albus stopped and checked his surroundings. Not seeing anyone near by, he pulled out an old tattered sock from a pocket. Holding it out towards Minerva, who grasped it in her hands, they suddenly disappeared after an unintelligible muttering from Albus.

Albus and Minerva abruptly reappeared in front of a gigantic set of doors, which were the front doors of an extremely old looking castle. Gathering his thoughts again, Albus continued his explanation, "Harry needs to be safe from Voldemort" Albus had to pause slightly from the slight shriek from the still upset Minerva, "and possibly his followers." "Surely he is finally dead?" said Minerva, slightly fearful of what Albus was implying, "Everyone is celebrating. Toasting to Harry! He has to be dead! No one survives the Killing Curse, no one." "Harry survived" came the soft reply from Albus. Minerva was now getting desperate, "He needs to be with his own people! He will be famous for defeating You-Know-Who." Minerva practically yelled. They turned a corner that led to an extremely ugly gargoyle, "Milky Way" said Albus, evidently it was a password because the gargoyle jumped to the side. Behind the gargoyle was a revolving staircase, both stepping on it and riding it up, it led to another door which Albus opened and sat down behind the desk in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breathe on slowly blowing it out, making a slight sighing noise, he started up again, "This is why he must stay away for the time being. If he grew up with a wizarding family, he will become big headed and in even more danger than he needs to be! If he stays within the wizarding world, everyone will know where he would be living, obviously including the Deatheaters that plead not guilty and under Voldemorts bewitchment." finished Albus. He knew he had finally won this argument, seeing the defeated look on Minerva's face.

"How did you get Harry anyways?" Minerva suddenly asked. Albus looked relieved with the slight change of topic, "Hagrid brought him to me as soon as it was safe to do so. I asked him to before left the castle for the Dursleys. I had to make sure they were still living here. Funny thing you should mention that..." Minerva cast him a questioning look. "Hagrid told me he saw Sirius when he got to the house. He told Sirius that I wanted to take him to a safer place, I guess he didn't put that much of a fight against it." Minerva had gotten a cold look upon her face at the mention of Sirius, "How could Sirius do that to James! His best friend, and his godson! I never would have guessed he would betray them to You-Know-Who." "It's Voldemort, my dear, please enough of this You-Know-Who business." Casting a sad look he finished his thoughts out loud, "I am too surprised that he would tell Voldemort where his supposedly best friend and his family were hiding." Giving a calculating look to Albus Minerva replied, "Are you having your doubts about who the betrayer is? Do you really think Sirius told You-Know-... Vol- Voldemort? Maybe he found away around the spell?" Taking another deep sigh, Albus replied, "I don't know Minerva, I just don't know."

_**Flashback**_

_Lily and James Potter were dead as a doornail, they cannot breathe, their hearts don't beat, they are... ghosts. How did this come to be do you ask? Well a very evil man that called himself Lord Voldemort murdered them. You see, this Voldemort person was obsessed with immortality. And if anything threated his goal, then it had to be removed. The Potter family was a threat to his goals. Their son Harry Potter was prophisized to be the one person to destroy Voldemort, even though he was only a one year old when Voldemort attacked the family. The Potter family had tried to protect themselves using a very powerful spell called the Fidelius Charm. It basically was a method of magical concealment of a secret that is hidden in a single living soul. In other words, they were safe as long as the "Secret-keeper" did not tell anyone where they were hiding. Obviously the secret-keeper told Voldemort where they were hiding and he attacked. He quickly killed Lily and James and moved on to Harry. He tried to kill him but somehow failed and was killed himself. Leaving Harry alive, but with a small lightning shaped cut on his forehead._

_So Lily and James were ghosts, trying to find their son. Unable to find him where he was supposed to be put if they died, they went to the only person who would know where was, Albus Dumbledore. Albus was the executor of their will. If they died, Harry was supposed to go to the following friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or if need be Albus himself. They had looked everywhere they could since they came back and couldn't find Harry or Sirius or Remus. The two concerned parents proceeded to where they knew Albus lived, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_They quickly flew into the castle and found Albus in his office hidden behind the old gargoyle statue. They demanded to know where Harry was, in which Albus calmly replied that he was in a safe place. After a little persuasion from Lily, which consisted of her yelling at him about Harry being their son and they have a right to know where he was, Albus told them. Harry was living with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon. This was not ok with Lily and James, Petunia and Vernon both hated magical people. When asked why he was with Petunia, Albus replied that Sirius was their betrayer and was sent to Azkaban Prison. And that Remus had dissapeared shortly after the attacked, most likely blaming himslef for their deaths. Albus was too busy to take care of Harry because he had a school to run along with many government responsibilities. He thought Harry would be safest with Petunia. Lily and James proceeded to yell at him about Sirius not being their secret keeper and that another friend, Peter Pettigrew, was the real betrayer. In complete shock Albus could only dimly nod his head and say that he was going to get Sirius out of the hell they put him in. He then proceeded to tell Lily and James that they try and find Remus Lupin and have him pick up Harry while he worked on getting Sirius back._

_Getting Remus was entertaining for the two ghosts. Upon seeing his best friend and his wife, he fainted right on the spot. Unable to perform magic, James and Lily had to wait until Remus got up on his own. James quickly explained that Sirius was innocent and how they wanted to get Harry away from Petunia and her family. Not quite sure why they wanted to get Harry out of there, Lily explained how her sister and husband hated magic and her husband was the type to be very physical in his dislike. Remus practically sprinted to the door in his rush to get Harry away from that family. Getting Harry and taking him to Sirius's trial was a simple matter when the Dursleys practically threw the child at Remus._

_Sirius out and was given a trial in wizarding court. It was surprising that they had given him a trial now, when earlier they didnt even give him a trial before they threw him in the horrible Azkaban Prison. Azkaban was the wizard prison where they had creatures called Dementors that sucked the happiness out of a person and made them relive their worst moments in their life. The wizarding court, also known as Wizengamot, gave Sirius a very thorough trial, with truth potions and very precise questions. In the end Sirius was set free much to the enjoyment of Remus and the two Ghosts._

_They decided to move away from where Harry was known as the Boy-Who-Lived and the savior of Englands wizarding world. Moving to America seemed like a good idea. Sirius got a job as a dark wizard catcher, Auror. And Remus started a technologies company with a original name of, North American Technologies. The North American Technologies company (NAT) had two main areas of study. One was where they studied and created non-magical technology. The next area was in the creating new magical technology. The non-magical was well known in the non-magical areas, while the magical study was kept secret. Lily and James stayed at home to raise Harry._

_**End Flashback**_

Remus took a cautious look through the slightly cracked front door. Not seeing anything amiss he took a step inside. It wouldn't be good to be caught in one of the many pranks that were usually set up in this house. Sirius was teaching Harry well in the fine art of pranking people, though it probably also helped out that his father, James, was around all the time.

In their time at Hogwarts, they were known as the Marauders, the school pranksters: James, Sirius, Remus and the "betrayer" Peter. The Marauders were supposed to be best friends for life, and they acted like it. When Remus was found out to be a werewolf, his friends did what only best friends could do. Become Animagus's. An animagus was a person who could change into an animal at will. Normally thought of as extremely hard to accomplish, they did it while still in school, just so Remus could have company during the full moon without worry of hurting and turning another person into a werewolf. James was a stag, Sirius was a huge dog, while Peter was a rat. They even came up with nicknames for each other, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and Peter was Wormtail.

Still slowly making his way through the house and towards the kitchen, Remus could hear slightly muffled voices inside. Gathering his courage, Remus strode into kitchen only to get syrup and feathers dumped all over him. Sirius, James, Lily, and Harry turned towards Remus laughing out right at him. Harry suddenly started jumping up and down in a very excited manner, "That's 5 dollars Siri!" The grin on his face changed into a mock glare pointed at Remus, "Common Moony, I thought you were better than that. Its the oldest trick in the book." "Nicely done Harry. And get that cheeky grin off your face, what goes around comes around" said a now cleaned up Remus. He watched amusedly as Sirius handed over the money, and how Harry's superior smirk changed into a one of complete excitement.

Jumping up from the chair and letting out a whoop of excitement, Harry opened the window to let a owl in and quickly grabbed the letter addressed to him. "Its here! Its here!" the excited boy yelled. The four adults shared knowing looks and waited for Harry to read the letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School and Wizardry. Please

find a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later that July 31.

Yours sincerly,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry quickly called his two best friends Neville Longbottom and Theodore Schmit to share the good news. They met each other at school in Colorado. Neville and Harry already knew of each other from their parents. While Theodore (also known as Ted) had met them in school and quickly they became friends. Harry and Neville already knew that they were wizards, but Ted was thought to be a muggle (which is a person that can't use magic). But they quickly found out that he was nothing of the sort. By doing accidental magic in front of them, Harry and Neville quickly told him bout the wizarding world he would eventually get to see.

Neville and Harry already knew of each other from their parents going to school at Hogwarts with Nevilles parents Frank and Alice. They all graduated with top honors, happy and most of all looking forward to the next journey in their live. But fate decided that it should not happen. A prophecy was made about the two young boys and the current Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort. Most people say he was the strongest Dark Lord ever. So the prophecy was made and shown to two people. One of them was Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts and the champion over the previous Dark Lord Grindewald. Known as probably the strongest light sided wizard and the only person ever feared by Voldemort, he was told the prophecy when he was looking for a replacement teacher for the subject of Divination at the school. She told him the prophecy while she was in some sort of trance, in which she later could never recall. The prophecy was slightly overheard from one of Voldemorts spies, and was quickly reported back to him what little he heard before he was thrown out of the bar. The full prophecy was heard like this:

_THE ONE WITH THE POWE TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES..._

_BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM,_

_BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DRAK LORD WILL MARK_

_HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE THE POWER THE DARK LORD_

_KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER_

_FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES..._

_THE ONE WITHT HE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK_

_LORD WILL BE BORNR AS THE SEVENTH MONT DIES..._

The spy only heard the first half of the prophecy, the part that just says Voldemort can be killed and who could do it. Voldemort had two choices that fit the prophecy, either the Potter child, or the Longbottom child. Of course, they didn't have names at that point in time, but they are none other that Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Voldemort decided to kill Harry first, and we all know what happened that night. Harry Potter was hailed a hero while Neville continued to be a normal child. A little while later some of Voldemort's Death Eaters found Neville's parents and decided to torture them to "find" their Lord, whom they thought was still alive. Neville's parents were tortured into insanity and his grandmother took him in.


	4. Magimorphs: The Beginning

_**Magimorphs: The Beginning**_

_By Blaze08_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Animorphs. I'm just somebody looking for something to do, and to have some fun.

My name is Harry Potter and this is my story. Well, it is not just my story. This is actually a story of a bunch of different people. People I love hate and people that I am outright terrified of. Yes, this is one of those stories. A true story of good versus evil, right versus wrong, us against them. I know I shouldn't be writing this down but I can't help it, I have to. This is the only way I can keep track of the madness and stay sane.

See it's like this. They are out there. Who is out there you ask? The Controllers are. They are everywhere. And I mean everywhere. It could be your mother, father, brother, sister, heck even your mailman could be one of them. And if they ever found out about this book… well, let's just say that it would be bad. Very bad.

You see, my life used to be normal. That is until one fateful night at the mall. Before that night, I was your typical average kid. I played basketball, video games and even (not that I admitted it back then) believed in some of the stuff in the make believe world. I mean, who wouldn't to be a super hero? Have some sort of cool power that no one else had. It's what every kid wants!

I had friends, hung out and just messed around with them all of the time too. Neville is my best friend; I've known him for years. He has a kind of round faced, is short and has blond hair. Even though he is kind of shy and reserved, I can count on him with just about anything; we don't keep secrets away from each other. He lives with his grandmother, Augusta aka Mrs. Longbottom. You don't want to call her anything besides Mrs. Longbottom though, she is super strict. She has a way of staring you down whenever you do something that she thinks or suspects is wrong, vulture like almost. Peering down her long nose with her beady little eyes… *shudder* it still creeps me out.

Hermoine was another one of my friends, probably my best friend that is a girl. Not girlfriend though, that's just weird. She is about average height, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Before her mom died, she used to be pretty nerdy. Always had her heard in some book and knowing every answer to questions that teachers asked. Now she lives with her father and is a lot more out going. Sure she still reads and stuff, but now she's pretty much into everything. Right now, she's into Gymnastics and outdoor activities. Maybe that's why she is such good friends with Luna.

Luna is another one of my friends, even though she is more Hermoines' friend than mine. She is really cool, if a little weird sometimes. With waist length dirty blond hair, she also lives with her dad who owns a animal shelter. Her mom is a different story though. I've tried to talk to her about it, but she has been closed mouth about it and I don't want to push her too hard. After all, she is very pretty. All I really know is that she disappeared a long time ago and no one has seen her since. It's very sad.

The last guy of our group is Travis. He is your typical school jock, average height with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He is friends with just about everyone in school, but really doesn't hang out with anyone too often. Well besides for us that is. He used to be always running around playing sports. His parents thought it was best for him to stay busy, as they were no longer together he had to stay busy some how. I guess they thought it would distract him enough to not notice that they were divorced.

So you see, I was your typical kid that no one ever paid too much attention to. I had my friends and we had fun together, just like any other kids around right? Well this is where your average life stops. From here of out, you will probably think that this is just a case of over active imagination. Like I said before, I still have a hard time believing everything myself. The only thing I can say is, that I hope you believe me. Look at this; I haven't even begun to tell you exactly how crazy my life is now. What did I say before?

Oh yea, it all started one night at the mall….


End file.
